roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Age system
The 'age system '''is a way of calculating the chronology of the timeline of the RDWU. Numbers represents the Doctor's age at the time of the event. 1101 A Other World * The Eleventh Doctor discovers that the Second Great Time War has begun and that a battle has commenced in Arcadia. Time War 2: The Final Hour * The Eleventh Doctor encounters the Thirteenth Doctor at Arcadia. ** The Eleventh and Thirteenth Doctors destroy the Moment with a neutron star so less destruction is caused. *** The neutron star malfunctions and the Thirteenth Doctor absorbs the majority of the radiation, causing him to regenerate. The Eleventh Doctor flees, knowing he cannot change this. 1120 of the Doctor save Gallifrey from destruction.]] The Day of the Doctor * The Eleventh, Tenth and War Doctors seal Gallifrey away into a pocket universe, frozen in a single moment. * The Doctors consider the War Doctor "the Doctor" after the events. ** The Tenth and the War Doctors forget the events due the timelines being out of sync. 1210 The Time of the Doctor * Tasha Lem sends the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald to the planet of Trenzalore to investigate the transmission coming from the planet. ** The Doctor discovers that the Time Lords are trying to escape the pocket universe, which would reignite the Time War so the Doctor sends Clara back to Earth for her own safety whilst he protects the town of Christmas for the next three hundred years. 1510 explains he's at the end of his regeneration cycle.]] The Time of the Doctor * The Eleventh Doctor reunites with Clara Oswald and explains he has ran out of regenerations. * The Doctor sends Clara back to Earth once again, this time bringing the TARDIS back to him. 2110 right after regeneration.]] The Time of the Doctor * The Doctor continues to defend Trenzalore for the next six hundred years. * Tasha Lem brings Clara back to Trenzalore to a dying Eleventh Doctor, who is at the end of his life. * The Doctor is given a new regeneration cycle by the Time Lords. ** The Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation. 2124 The Husbands of River Song * The Twelfth Doctor takes River Song to see the Singing Towers of Darillium before she went to the Library and met the Tenth Doctor. ** The Doctor spends a twenty-four year long night with River Song. 2148 Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia * The Twelfth Doctor meets with his future self at the beginning of the Second Great Time War. ** They both go to Gallifrey, where he goes missing during the start of the Crash of Arcadia. Dark Waters * The Twelfth Doctor encounters the seventh incarnation of the Commander after being forced to flee into their TARDIS. ** The Seventh Commander and Twelve end up on the planet Trenzalore, which over-exposes the Doctor's time stream, making it vulnerable to attack. *** The Twelfth Doctor goes to an unknown planet to recover from the damage due to over-exposure of his time stream. 2149 Dark Waters * The Twelfth Doctor is found by the Seventh Commander after he has recovered from the over-exposure. ** They both travel to the Ood Sphere only to find that the base has been destroyed by Missy, then are transported into another timeline due to a massive time rupture caused by the creation of the Multiverse. *** The both of them go through multiple timelines via the Multiverse gateway in order to return to the original one to stop Missy's plans. 2150 Dark Waters * They end up in a timeline which the Forty-Fifth Doctor is trapped in, forming an alliance with him. * The three of them end up back in the original timeline, where they stop Missy's plans but the Forty-Fifth Doctor mysteriously disappears. ** The Commander goes on a search for his TARDIS, as he has lost his TARDIS key. arriving at Missy's execution site.]] Extremis * The Twelfth Doctor is chosen to carry out Missy's execution after she is sentenced to death. ** The Doctor sabotages the execution machine, saving Missy but swears to guard her body in the Vault for a thousand years. The Return of Doctor Mysterio * The Doctor meets Grant, where they mistake the Hazandra for medicine. ** The Hazandra gives Grant what he wants — superpowers. 2152 The Return of Doctor Mysterio * The Doctor and Nardole investigate an alien species that wishes to conquer the planet: the Shoal of the Winter Harmony. * The Doctor resumes guarding the Vault. 2216 offers Bill a trip in the TARDIS.]] The Pilot * The Doctor convinces dinner lady Bill Potts to be his private student. ** Bill begins travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS. Thin Ice * The Doctor tries to get back to the university before Nardole notices he broke his oath to guard the Vault but accidentally lands in the past. Oxygen * The Doctor loses his eyesight after saving Bill from the vacuum of space. ** Nardole attempts to restore his eyesight, but ultimately fails to do so, leaving him still blind. Extremis * In the Shadow World, the Vatican asks the Twelfth Doctor to investigate a mysterious book called the Veritas after it is leaked online. * The Doctor temporarily restores his eyesight by borrowing it from his future incarnations, though this does not affect his future selves because of the simulated world. * The Shadow World counterpart of the Twelfth Doctor records the adventure and sends it to the real Twelfth Doctor's sonic sunglasses, making him aware of the incoming alien invasion. seemingly regenerates.]] The Pyramid at the End of the World * An "ancient" pyramid appears overnight, the aliens inside — the Monks claim that Humans will cause the death of all life of Earth. * The Monks restore the Doctor's eyesight. The Lie of the Land * The Monks rewrite Human history to think they have ruled the world since the beginning of their existence. 2217 Empress of Mars * NASA discovers a message reading "God save the queen" under the ice on Mars's surface ** Missy gets out the Vault to help the Doctor escape Mars with the help of Nardole. materialises onto the colony ship.]] World Enough and Time * The Doctor decides to test how good Missy has become by sending her on a trial run with Bill and Nardole. ** They land on a colony ship attempting to escape a black hole, Bill is later shot in the chest and is sent to part of the ship which is in another time zone. *** Bill is converted into a Mondasian Cyberman. The Doctor Falls Earth-91862 * The Doctor is grabbed and electrocuted by a Cyberman whilst trying to escape Floor 1056, which causes his regeneration process to begin but Bill saves him and brings him to Floor 0507. ** The Twelfth Doctor makes a last stand against the ever-growing army of Cybermen. *** Missy kills her past self, after she seemingly dies. **** The Doctor detonates Floor 0507 using his sonic screwdriver at the cost of forcing him to regenerate, which he refuses to do. ."]] Earth-126546 * Inside the TARDIS, the unconscious Twelfth Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation as the TARDIS materialises. (Twice Upon a Time'' plays out but with a recently-regenerated Thirteenth Doctor). Twice Upon a Time , I let you go."]] Earth-91862 * After meeting his first incarnation, the Twelfth Doctor accepts that he must regenerate to protect the universe, claiming that "they get it all wrong without me". ** The First Doctor also accepts regeneration, believing that if he dies he will not be able to do the actions made by his future selves. *** The Twelfth and First Doctors regenerate into the Thirteenth and Second Doctors. Earth-126546 * The story plays out like originally but with a recently-regenerated Thirteenth Doctor instead of a dying Twelfth Doctor. 2271 A Dalek Situation * The Thirteenth Doctor finds himself on a Dalek flying saucer and defeats the Daleks. Afterlife * The Thirteenth Doctor lands on Earth only to be transported to an unknown location. Rose Tyler * The Doctor talks to Rose Tyler and goes to Earth via Vortex manipulator, bringing it to Rose's location but passes out shortly after. ** The Doctor comes in contact with the Master once again, but it is unbeknownst to him. Battle of the Daleks * After programming the Dalek laser to destroy the fleet, the Doctor is shot by a Dalek, which triggers a regeneration. But the Doctor manages to use the same technique his past self used to save himself. Year of the Doctor * The Doctor is put on trial once more because of the violation of the non-interference policy. ** The Doctor is placed in a future incarnation's body and is forced to live on Earth for a full year. 2272 Year of the Doctor * The Thirteenth Doctor is reverted back to his former self along with his future self having their memories wiped. A Dark Day * The Doctor discovers the Master was among him on Earth. ** The Time Lords attempt to capture the Doctor to make him into the Second War Doctor. ** A dying Master steals a TARDIS before the Time Lords are able to retrieve him, having won a pyrrhic victory. 2273 Time War 2: Crash of Arcadia * The Thirteenth Doctor encounters his twelfth incarnation, agreeing to solve the Master's plan. ** The Battle of Arcadia begins shortly after the Twelfth Doctor suddenly disappears. Time War 2: The Final Hour * The Thirteenth Doctor finds the Eleventh Doctor in the surrounding area of Arcadia and they both plan to destroy the Moment to minimise casualties. ** The Moment is destroyed by the both of them flying their TARDISes near a neutron star heading toward Gallifrey after the Eleventh Doctor placed a protective barrier around it. *** The neutron star's protective barrier malfunctions making radiation and heat energy to spread rapidly and causing the Thirteenth Doctor's regeneration. **** The city of Arcadia and the surrounding area is destroyed and partially irradiated, but the Thirteenth Doctor absorbed the majority of the radiation and became severely burnt from the waist-down. ***** The Thirteenth Doctor regenerates into the Fourteenth Doctor. ***** Around this time, the Multiverse gateway is created. The Master of Time * The newly-regenerated Fourteenth Doctor meets the Tenth Doctor and an alternate future incarnation of himself and they soon discover a future incarnation of the Master is among them, having survived. ** The Twenty-Third Doctor is severely injured and regenerates. ** The Master acquires a time manipulation device, nearly killing the Fourteenth Doctor. ** The Multiverse gateway begins creating time fields, allowing navigation throughout the Multiverse. ** The Fourteenth Doctor saves the Tenth Doctor from death, allowing him to live longer. *** After defeating the Master, the Fourteenth Doctor learns of his upcoming demise from the Twenty-Fourth Doctor, even though having just regenerated. (Though this prediction may have been partially false because of that version of the Doctor was from another timeline different to Fourteen's). **** The alternate Twenty-Fourth Doctor returns to his timeline after discovering the location of Innovation's Multiverse gateway.